


In Sickness and Forgiveness

by Alliya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Making Up, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliya/pseuds/Alliya
Summary: Sam takes care of Dean with lots of belly rubs.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Dean wakes up not feeling that great. He hadn’t had anything to drink the night before and he hopes he isn’t getting sick. Maybe it is just stress? He tries to roll over on the lumpy motel bed, but just ends up bumping into Sam. Sam is sleeping peacefully for once. Dean watches him for a few minutes, feeling guilty for killing Sam’s childhood monster friend.

Dean runs his fingers gently down Sam’s cheek and says, “wake up sleepy head we need to hit the road.”

Sam opens his eyes smiling at Dean, but then he frowns. “Are you feeling ok Dean, you look a little off?”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. “I am fine just going to jump in the shower.”

Dean closes the bathroom door and sighs, his stomach is upset and he feels tired. _Just great I am sure the fucking Leviathan will love it that I am sick. FUCK._ He gets in the shower and closes his eyes. The hot water feels good on his tense neck and back muscles. He wishes he could stay in the shower longer, but Sam is already yelling at him. “What’s taking you so long Dean!?"

Dean sighs again and gets out of the shower. Looking at himself in the mirror he does not like what he sees. He looks pale with dark circles under his eyes. He cringes when he looks down at his stomach. He is starting to feel and look bloated. He hates it when his stomach gets like this. It happens randomly and lasts a couple of days. He runs his hands over his lower belly, wondering if he will be able to get his jeans done up.

He will have to get dressed fast, so Sam doesn’t notice his stomach. He hates not feeling well and showing any weakness. He walks out of the bathroom and turns his back to Sam pulling on his shirt first. Thankfully Sam just quickly goes into the bathroom. Grumbling there better be some hot water left. Dean is dressed and ready to go before Sam gets out of the shower.

“So, what’s the plan should we head to Dick’s HQ?” When Dean doesn’t respond Sam snaps his fingers in front of his brothers face. “Dean are you listening to me?!”

“Yeah, yeah Sammy I am listening. Just a little tired this morning didn’t get the best sleep”.

Dean flags down the waitress for a refill on his coffee. He is feeling more awake after having breakfast. He had eaten light this morning, skipping the bacon and only having eggs and toast. Dean thinks about it for a minute then sighs, they will have to get their asses to Dick’s HQ today.

Dean looks up and Sam is watching him with concern. “Dean are you sure your feeling ok? We don’t want to take on the Leviathan today if you are sick?”

“I am fine Sammy just tired stop bitching at me already!”

Sam looks down at the table and Dean feels another round of guilt for snapping at his brother. “Um sorry Sammy I didn’t mean to get irritated with you. I am fine so quit worrying about me.”

“Ok, Dean whatever you say.”

In the Impala Sam looks up the directions to Dick’s HQ and Dean tires to ignore how tired and crappy he feels. He rubs his stomach a couple times when Sam isn’t looking and thinks how much today is going to suck. And the day does not disappoint in the sucking department. By the time they get to Dick’s HQ he is long gone and the two Leviathan that duplicated the brothers are waiting for them.

Sam rushes out of Dick’s office and meets up with Dean in the hallway. “Shit Dean it looks like Dick knew we were coming, and he already took off! Fuck all the Leviathan are gone!

“I know Sam I know let me think.”

Dean is finding it hard to concentrate he just wants to lie down. All this running around looking for Dick is making him feel worse. He leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. But his eyes fly open when he hears a chuckle and a, “Hi boys”.

It is their Leviathan duplicates looking like complete douche bags Dean thinks. The duplicates come at the brothers, with cocky smirks on their faces. Dean takes on his duplicate and Sam takes on his. Dean takes out his knife and slashes at his duplicate forcing him into an office. He glances over his shoulder and sees Sam has his duplicate backed into a corner.

“So Sammy.” Sam’s duplicate sneers. “Your brother and you seem to have some lame brotherly trust issues.”

Sam just ignores that comment and slashes at the jerk’s neck.

“You know Sam we get a person’s memories when we copy them. Did you know that Dean killed your childhood friend Clarissa? Stabbed her in the heart the poor thing.”

Sam does not want to listen to anymore of the Leviathan’s shit, it is pissing him off. His duplicate is having such a good time telling his story, that he isn’t paying attention when Sam quickly drops his knife into his other hand. Sam thrusts it hard and fast decapitating the asshole. As hard as he can he kicks the head away from the body and runs to find Dean.

Dean isn’t having as much success as Sam. He has just fallen to his knees and his duplicate is smiling down at him looking hungry. The duplicate tries to grab Dean, but before he can Sam performs his second decapitation of the day. Booting the Dean head away, Sam reaches down to help his brother up.

Once standing Dean groans and bends over with his hands on his knees. “Thanks Sammy. Let’s burn these fuckers and get the hell out of here!”

Sam rubs Deans back while pressing his sleeve to a small cut above Dean’s eye.

“What happened back there?! That Leviathan almost ate you for fuck sakes!

Dean stands up sighing and leans against Sam. His stomach is getting worse, crampy and more bloated. He really needs to lie down and take some Pepto or something.

“Sam can we just burn the bodies and get back to the bunker. Like I told you this morning I am just tired.”

“Fine Dean… but I was really scared when I saw you down on the ground. That usually doesn’t happen…you know it freaked me out.”

“I know Sammy I am sorry.”

Sam gives Dean a quick hug and says, “let’s go get those bodies.”


	2. Chapter 2

After burning the bodies in the woods behind the HQ, Dean throws the car keys to Sam and says, “hey can you drive? I think I might fall asleep on the way to the bunker.”

“Yeah sure of course.” Sam says, opening the car door and getting in the driver’s seat.

Dean gets in the passenger seat and shifts around uncomfortably. Sam glances at him wondering why the hell his brother is fidgeting around so much. Sam notices Dean looks pale and tired, so he decides to bring up the Leviathan’s story about Dean killing Clarissa once they got back to the bunker. He is hoping it is not true and the asshole was just trying to mess with him.

It takes about four hours to get back after stopping for a quick dinner. Dean hadn’t been able to eat much, and he had slept the rest of the way home. Sam shakes Dean awake and says, “hey we are home...umm...I need to talk to you about something.”

Dean opens his eyes and looks at Sam blearily. “Can we talk in the morning I want my bed.”

“No, I need to talk to you about this now. It has been brothering me the entire drive home!”

“Fine, fine calm down! Can we at least get out of the car and talk in the kitchen?”

“Sure…”

Dean sits down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. “So what do we need to talk about right this minute?” He mumbles.

Sam hesitates, Dean looks wiped out and in pain maybe? But he hasn’t complained about any injuries. Sam knows he will not be able to sleep if he doesn’t ask Dean about Clarissa tonight.

“My Leviathan duplicate said they have access to all the memories of the people they copy. He said your duplicate told him you killed Clarissa! Stabbed her in the heart to be exact.”

Dean rubs his eyes, while hunching further over the table. “Yeah I killed her she was a monster Sam! I knew you couldn’t kill her and I wouldn’t want to put that on you. So….I did it.”

Dean glances up at Sam.

“She was killing people Sam. I am so sorry. I should have been the one to tell you.”

Sam turns his head away from Dean. He is so mad, he can’t even look at his brother. He loves Dean but this is almost too much.

“You fucking lied to me! You promised me you wouldn’t go after her. You looked me in the eyes and promised! I can’t be around you right now! I am fucking leaving!”

“Sam wait!” Dean yells.

But Sam is already on his feet quickly heading towards the garage. Dean tires to get up but he feels a sharp pain in his lower belly. Fuck it hurts. He sits back down clutching his stomach. He needs to get his jeans off. They are digging painfully into his stomach. He slowly stands rubbing his belly with both hands and shuffles down the hallway to his bedroom. He unbuttons his jeans and lets out a groan of relief. He takes off his shirt and looks down at how far his stomach it is sticking out. _Awesome_ _I look like a fucking pregnant dude._

Dean pulls on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, then flops down on his bed holding his phone. He knows Sam is beyond angry with him right now, but he needs him to come back. Whenever Dean is sick and finally caves and lets Sam know, Sam always takes such good care of him. Doing whatever he needs and making him feel better. Dean calls Sam but it goes straight to voicemail, so he leaves a message.

“Sam...umm... hey, I know you are pretty fucking mad at me right now and you have every right to be. But please man can you come back home? I am…ummmm… actually feel really sick right now. My gut is super bloated, and I am so uncomfortable. I am getting these sharp pains in my stomach and they are getting worse. Please Sammy I need you.”

After leaving the message, Dean rolls on his side but he can’t get comfortable. He grabs some blankets and wraps himself up trying to find a slightly comfortable position. He wants to sleep so badly. With the events of the day and being in pain he is so tired. He falls asleep holding his stomach.

When Sam sees the voicemail alert from Dean, he guns the impala’s engine and thinks, _fuck him I don’t want to listen to his apologies_. But in the back of Sam’s mind a nagging voice is saying that Dean is right, Clarissa needed to be stopped. She killed at least four people and she would probably kill more. But Dean permanently prevented that.

Sam sighs and pulls the Impala over to the side of road. He rests his forehead on the steering, _where the fuck I am going anyway?_ He picks up his phone and listens to Dean’s message. Sam is not at all surprised to hear that Dean isn’t feeling well. He had looked off all day, and his fighting skills where not up to their usual standards. Dean should have been able to take out that Leviathan on his own. Sam feels a wave of guilt wash over him. Dean loves him and just wanted to spare him the pain of killing Clarissa. Sam turns the Impala around and speeds back towards the bunker.

When Sam enters the bunker, it is silent. He walks quietly down the hall to Dean’s room and peeks inside. Dean’s lamp is still on and he is sleeping curled on his side. He gently sits down on the bed beside Dean, and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean wakes up mumbling, “Sammy?”

“Hey Dean, I came back how are you feeling?”

Dean just groans and rolls onto his back pulling the blankets off himself. Sam looks down and stares. He cannot believe how bloated his brother’s belly is. Dean’s stomach is so swollen that his t-shirt is stretched tight over it and his face is tense with pain. Sam lays his hand on Dean’s tummy and rubs gently. Dean opens his eyes more and reaches over to clutch Sam’s arm. “Thanks for coming back Sammy I feel like shit.”

“What the hell is happening with you stomach Dean?!”

“I don’t know…when I woke up this morning, I wasn’t feeling too good and I was a little bloated. I guess things started to go downhill after breakfast. I just started feeling worse and worse, but I knew we couldn’t miss a chance to take out Dick today.

“Dean I wish you had told me.” Sam says softly.

“Sorry, I should have said something sooner, but I thought it was just indigestion and would go away. I didn’t want to whine to you about a stupid stomach ache.”

Sam runs his hand over the lower part of Dean’s belly. “The bloating is the worse down here. Is this where you are feeling the most pain?”

Dean nods his head. “Yeah, that’s were my I am getting the most cramps. But look Sam, I am so sorry about Clarissa. Do you think you can forgive me?”

“Yes, Dean I forgive you. I get it, you did what you had to do to protect people. I shouldn’t be angry with you for that. I’m sorry too for leaving, I should have stayed to make sure you were ok. Since I did notice you looked tired and sick earlier.”

Dean smiles then winces as Sam bends down giving him a quick kiss. “Do you think you need to go to the hospital Dean? This is so not normal how distended your stomach is.”

“I know, I know……how about this if by tomorrow afternoon I am not feeling better, I will go to the hospital. But for now can you just get in bed with me and rub my stomach, it feels nice. Just don’t push on it.”

“Ok Dean but if you are still feeling this crappy tomorrow, we are definitely going to the hospital.”

Sam takes off his clothes and climbs into bed beside Dean. He wraps his arms around Dean pulling him against his chest, then starts rubbing slow gentle circles on Dean’s tummy. He had not realized at first how hard and bloated Dean’s stomach actually is, and Sam’s concern is increasing. He feels a ripple under his hand and Dean grabs at his stomach groaning and moving his legs around.

“Christ Dean was that a bad cramp?”

“Yeah.” Dean pants seeming a little out of breath.

“Are you going to be able to sleep with cramps like that? Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

Dean ignores the hospital comment. “Just keep rubbing my gut, I’ll fall back asleep.”

Dean yawns and snuggles into Sam, as Sam continues to rub Dean’s tummy. Sam keeps at it even after Dean has fallen asleep and starts snoring softly. Sam kisses the back of Dean’s neck and whispers, “Love you….jerk”.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam wakes up later than usual, but it had been a rough night. Dean has shifted away from him and is curled on his side again sleeping. He decides he can get a quick workout in then come back to check on Dean. He quietly slips out of bed and dresses in his workout clothes.

After his run, Sam peeks into Dean’s room and notices Dean is awake. “Hey how are you feeling this morning? Is your stomach doing any better? He says, walking over and sitting on the side of the bed.

Dean slowly sits up, rubbing his belly and Sam thinks it looks less bloated then the night before. Dean still looks tired and pale, but he smiles and says, “I am actually feeling better this morning. Still a little bloated as you can see but no more stomach cramps. Thank Christ because those where a real bitch.”

Sam smiles too and says, “that’s great you are feeling better I was pretty worried last night. Hey, I’m starving but after breakfast I’m looking up your symptoms! Maybe we can figure out what is going on with your stomach.”

Dean exhales loudly. “I am fine now Sam. Can we just get on with trying to figure out where Dick the prick fucked off too!”

Sam smirks. “Yeah, sure Dean I will get right on that after I figure out why you looked like a pregnant chick yesterday!”

“Fuck off! I did not!”

“Ok seriously I am going to take a shower, make us some breakfast, then one hour of research on your issue. After that I will move on to looking for Dick. I’ll make you some plain oatmeal for breakfast we don’t want to upset your tum tum again.”

“But I hate oatmeal….ahhhhh this blows!”

“Ok, come on Dean out of bed.”

Sam stands then takes Dean’s hand pulling him up. He stands beside Dean rubbing his back with one hand and his tummy with the other. Dean rests his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Thanks again for coming back last night Sammy.”

“Of course I came back.”

Dean eats about half of his oatmeal before leaning back in his chair, holding his belly. He feels full and doesn’t want to push it and have his stomach all swollen again today. Yesterday it had felt like his gut might explode. Not an awesome feeling at all.

“Are you all done Dean? Still feeling ok?”

“Yeah, come on let’s go start working on my diagnoses. The faster we get that shit done the faster we can start the Dick hunt.”

They move into the library where Sam brings up a medical self diagnoses site on his laptop. Then he asks Dean to list his symptoms.

“Well obviously there is my balloon gut, I felt really tired and had painful stomach cramps. It felt like getting stabbed in the gut!”

“Ok… let’s see did you have any nausea or vomiting or maybe diarrhea?”

“Nope.”

“Ok, but Dean maybe….”

“I said no Sam!!”

Sam huffs out a breath. “You aren’t giving me many details, but I think you probably have an intolerance or allergy to some type of food. Has this happened before Dean? And you didn’t tell me you felt sick?”

Dean lays his head down in his arms and will not look Sam in the eye. “Ok maybe it happened once or twice before but it wasn’t as bad as this time! Just felt like a tiny bit of indigestion. I didn’t want to sound like a whiny bitch complaining about a frigging stomach ache!

“Well fuck Dean you need to tell me when you don’t feel well. Especially when we are going on a hunt or tracking assholes like Dick! I am taking you to the doctor tomorrow and getting you a referral to an allergist. So we can figure out what you can’t eat!”

“Fine Sam! I get it I will go to the doctor. It’s not like I like looking like a beached whale. I just hate doctors and hospitals……..needles.” Dean trails off grimacing then yawns.

“Why don’t you go lie down on the couch and I’ll get you a hot water bottle for your tummy. I’ll start the search for the Leviathans, and you can join me when you are feeling better.”

“I’m good Sam, let’s just do this.”

Sam reaches over and presses down a little on Dean’s stomach, just below his belly button. Dean groans and hunches over clutching his stomach.

Dean hits Sam’s hand away saying, “fuck you Sam, don’t fucking do that!”

“Dean I hardly put any pressure on your gut and look at you gasping in pain! Now get over there on the couch and lie down!”

“Fine!”

Dean gets up and shuffles over to the couch, while Sam goes to get him a hot water bottle. He gently lays it on Dean’s tummy and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Christ Dean why can’t you tell me when you feel sick, or that you are in pain or you are hurt. It is so frustrating! You do know I like taking care of you right?”

Dean closes his eyes and doesn’t answer right away. After a few minutes he says, “I know I should tell you Sammy. I just hate being sick, being the weak one that needs taking care of. I promise I will tell you next time, ok.”

“I really hope you do.”

“Sam.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you rub my stomach so I can take a quick nap? It helps me to fall asleep and yeah my gut is still a little sore.”

“Sure Dean.” Sam says smiling and starts rubbing Dean’s tummy with both hands. “How does that feel?”

“Hmmm really good.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Dean has gone to the allergist and has been tested for a bunch of food allergies. Sam is making him eat a boring diet, but other then that he is feeling good. His stomach is nice and flat again and he is planning on training with Sam in the afternoon.

They are closing in on Dick’s location and Dean does not want to fail a second time. They discovered a weapon that can kill Leviathan a few days ago. He needs to get a few training days in to make sure he is ready. It is going to be a hard fight and he needs to be one hundred percent.

Sam comes into the Library were Dean is sitting with his laptop. Eating a plain cheese sandwich Sam made for him.

“Any luck finding Dick’s exact location?” Sam says to Dean.

“Not yet but I have narrowed it down to two locations, both in Utah.”

“Really, that’s great p. I guess we will be heading to Utah soon then. But hey Dean, I just got off the phone with the allergist. She gave me the results of your allergy test.”

“Sam you sound nervous, what is it just tell me!”

Sam looks down at the table avoiding Dean’s eyes. “She said you have developed an allergy to eggs.”

“Son of bitch! I love my eggs and bacon for breakfast.” Dean says, pouting.

“Sorry man, but you need to stop eating eggs or anything with eggs as an ingredient. You know how sick they can make you.”

“Yeah, I get it. NO more eggs.”

Well at least he knows now what he can’t eat. He doesn’t need to worry about getting sick again while hunting. Dean stands up and starts walking towards their training area. 

“Come on Sammy! Gota get some training in, since we are leaving for Utah tomorrow!”

“Are you sure your ready Dean? Your stomach isn’t bothering you anymore?”

“Nope, I feel great. You force me to eat boring oatmeal for breakfast every morning. I haven’t had eggs in a week, so I am good to go.”

They run on the treadmill and lift weights together. But cut that part of their workout short. Dean is impatient to start training on the mats with Sam. They have always sparred with wooden knives and more recently they are performing military combat training. Dean saunters to the middle of the mat and turns to face his brother.

“Don’t hold anything back, Sammy.”

Dean locks eyes with Sam and they start circling each other.

Twenty minutes later they are both super sweaty and breathing hard. Sam has Dean pinned on the mat and he is smirking down at his brother.

“Are you ready to tap out Dean? Had enough? A little slower than usual today?”

“Shut up Sam!”

Dean tries to twist his body to throw Sam off. But Sam brings his knee up jabbing it into Dean’s gut, holding him down. Dean lets go of Sam’s arm and starts tapping on the mat. Sam looks down at his knee in Dean’s stomach and quickly releases his brother.

“I am so sorry Dean I wasn’t thinking! Is your stomach ok?”

Dean just lies on the mat with his eyes closed holding his stomach. He rubs it a few times then looks over at Sam.

“Nah dude I am ok. Lie down with me.”

Sam lays beside Dean and Dean strokes his hand over Sam’s hard stomach to the waist band of his shorts. He looks at Sam and winks. “I know how you can make it up to me.”

Sam grins cupping Dean’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss. He rolls Dean on top of him, tugging off Dean’s shirt. He runs his hands down Dean’s chest to his stomach. Fuck Dean turns him on. Sam grins again, they might not be leaving for Utah tomorrow after all.


End file.
